peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Peter Pan parodies with fictional characters sneezing
This is a list of fictional characters (male and female) sneezing in some chapters (and some episodes) of Peter Pan fanmakes. This is similar to the list of fictional characters blowing their noses. #Honest John in Honest John's New Plan #Young Shere Khan in Young Shere Khan Sneezes #Prince John in Prince John's New Plan #Jose Carioca in Jose Carioca Sneezes #Captain Hook in Captain Hook's New Plan (My version) #Lumpy in Lumpy Sneezes #Cat R. Waul in Captain Cat R. Waul's New Plan #Straw Hat Crow in Tyrone Sneezes #Br'er Fox in Br'er Fox's New Plan #Silver Spoon in Silver Spoon Sneezes #Gaston in Captain Gaston's New Plan #Wheezy in Wheezy Sneezes #Dr. Eggman in Dr. Eggman's New Plan #Dale in Dale Sneezes #Professor Ratigan in Professor Ratigan's New Plan #Sweetie Belle in Sweetie Belle Sneezes #Percival C. McLeach in Captain McLeach's New Plan #Dixie in Dixie Sneezes #Merlock the Magician in Merlock's New Plan #Fancy-Fancy in Fancy-Fancy Sneezes #Negaduck in Captain Negaduck's New Plan #Quackerjack in Quackerjack Sneezes #Dr. Facilier in Dr. Facilier's New Plan #Dewey in Dewey Sneezes #Warren T. Rat in Warren T. Rat's New Plan #Flower in Flower Sneezes #Baron Greenback in Baron Greenback's New Plan #Old Blind Joe in Old Blind Joe Sneezes #Mr. Swackhammer in Swackhammer's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady #Kahmunrah in Kahmunrah's new plot/Oh, my Mysterious Lady #Shredder in Shredder and Krang's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady #Pierre LePew in Pierre and the Wolf's new plot/Oh, my mysterious lady #Zurg in Zurg and Hades’ new plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady #Dr. Eggman in Eggman and Mephiles' New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady #King K. Rool in K. Rool and Skurvy's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady #King Dedede in Goobot, Myotismon, and Dedede's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady #Bowser in Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady #Bowser in Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser's New Plot/Oh, My Mysterious Lady (Version 2) #The Gangreen Gang in The Creation of B.E.N./Protecting the Uni-Mind #Big Billy in Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny #Tamatoa in Tamatoa's Lair/Shiny #Ace in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/B.E.N.'s Return with Character Flaws #Snake in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/B.E.N.'s Return with Character Flaws #Snake in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed #Ace in Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter #The Amoeba Boys in Season 2 Episode 13: The Living Sneezes #The Gangreen Gang in Season 3 Episode 7: The Creation of Cait Sith #Dingodile in Season 3 Episode 7: The Creation of Cait Sith #Tiny Tiger in Season 3 Episode 7: The Creation of Cait Sith #The Komodo Brothers in Season 3 Episode 7: The Creation of Cait Sith #The Gangreen Gang in Season 3 Episode 17: The Day the Gangreen Gang Caught Colds #The Gangreen Gang in Season 3 Episode 18: Gangreen Sneezes #The Boy Koopalings in The Creation of Toyagumon/Protecting the Uni-Mind #Morton Koopa, Jr. in Chaos' Lair/Dig a Little Deeper #Chaos in Chaos' Lair/Dig a Little Deeper #Iggy Koopa in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Toyagumon's Return with Character Flaws #Lemmy Koopa in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Toyagumon's Return with Character Flaws #Iggy Koopa in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 Version) #Lemmy Koopa in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 Version) #Seadramon in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 Version) #The Boy Koopalings in The Creation of Toyagumon/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Version 2) #Morton Koopa, Jr. in Chaos' Lair/Dig a Little Deeper (Version 2) #Chaos in Chaos' Lair/Dig a Little Deeper (Version 2) #Iggy Koopa in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Toyagumon's Return with Character Flaws (Version 2) #Lemmy Koopa in The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Toyagumon's Return with Character Flaws (Version 2) #Iggy Koopa in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) #Lemmy Koopa in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) #Seadramon in Sneaking to the Ship/The Three Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Sonic Pan 2 (Version 2) Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Lists